My guideline to living with the Avengers
by horseluvr00
Summary: So this is a set of one-shots on how my life is living with Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Including rules, reminders, and some very interesting memories that i can't help but write down. I would recommend following these rules but-... i doubt that anyone will. May contain spoilers from movies. Includes Loki along with other characters. Requests welcome! :) Includes my OC Kate Sanders
1. Natasha's suit

**Ok I know that lots of these already exist but I couldn't help but start one on my own. So these will and may contain some spoilers from the movies.**

 **This "story" is written in the perspective of my OC Kate Sanders.**

 **PLEASE NOTE! That this is based off the story I wrote: A Place to Call Home. You don't need to read it to understand this, it's just overall fun and games for Kate and her "family" the Avengers. But I do encourage you to read it. The sequel started on Chapter 63.**

 **These one shots take place between the first story and the sequel to it that I just started. (There are several months of a gap between the two)**

 **So I hope you like this; requests are welcome. So don't be afraid to ask!**

 _Alright, so I'm not really good at intro's so let's just start with my name._

 _My name is Kate Sanders- ok well. It's Kate Rogers now actually. I'm Steve Rogers' adopted daughter if you were wondering… Yeah I know, I haven't gotten used to it either._

 _I'm making it my mission to write about my everyday life with the Avengers. Yeah- seems like a pretty rare topic for someone to write about but I want to remember all the fun times I've had. I mean come on- it's not every day that you end up with the Avengers are you knew family like- literally!_

 _And I also want to make some mental notes for myself and others. There are many things you definitely should NOT do when living with these people so I'm making that my mission also… to warn all of you._

 _I'm guessing a few of you are wondering how I came to become Captain America's adopted daughter and how I came to live at Stark Tower with these people. I'll give you the quick version._

 _I was kidnapped about 5 months after the Battle of New York and was held for about 8 months by people that didn't like- well, they didn't like people like me. I was a bit different. It's hard to explain so I'll just go out and say it._

 _I have the ability to shift into animals- any animal that I can picture in my mind. If that seems like a shock to you I can completely understand that._

 _Anyway, so I was rescued by SHIELD along with whoever else survived and I was a bit-… well, broken. I had been tortured for almost a year and soon after found out that my family had been killed. So I was pretty much on my own; the last one being held that didn't have a place to go. So that's when Dad- well, in this case, that's when Captain Rogers started to help me warm up to people a bit. I won't doubt that he was the first to be nice and really tried to set a bond with me while everyone else at the time was worried about finding out my ability and whether or not I was dangerous. At the time I was still getting over some major trust issues so it took me a long time to finally tell them after I ended up moving into Stark Tower until they figured out what to do with me._

 _Yeah… so eventually they ended up adopting me and Captain Rogers became my adopted father and such._

 _Now I'm officially an Agent of SHIELD with a slightly over protective father and a family that loves me but freaking drives me insane half the time-… Actually this brings me to what happened earlier this week. Something Clint and I did. What annoys the crap out of me is that he said there was no way Natasha would find out and- well, I guess you'll just have to listen and see for yourself…_

 _0000_

"You sure she won't know it's us?" I asked Clint nervously. He grins and nods with a roll of his eyes.

"She'll think it was some freshmen agent or something." He says before pulling the glitter glue tube from his jacket pocket.

He hands me the pink one before he grabbed the yellow one from his other pocket. We looked down through the vents and saw Natasha's suit in a case. Clint slowly removed the vent cover and we both silently dropped to the ground. I walked over and opened the case and we both exchanged a grin before going to work.

~0~

 _An hour later…_

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Natasha yelled as she stormed onto the bridge of the Carrier. All the Avengers excluding Clint were there.

"Where's who?" Tony spoke up as he was drinking from a glass of wine; no one knew where it came from- he snuck it on somehow.

"Kate and Clint" Natasha snapped; gesturing to her suit that she was wearing. They all looked at her and saw that her suit was outlined and decorated with pink and yellow glitter-glue. There were flowers and there was even a very detailed unicorn design going up her arm and shoulder.

"How do you know it was them?" Bruce chucked. Natasha had a deadly look that could burn holes through their heads.

"Clint is the only one who could pull this prank off and I don't know anyone else besides Steve that can use glitter glue to sketch a unicorn!" She seethed; gesturing at her arm.

Steve cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat a couple seconds later as everyone glanced around.

~0~

 _A few minutes later…_

Coulson was walking down the hall when he heard a bang from above him.

"Ow!" Someone seethed.

"Move your foot then!" Someone whispered back.

"Barton?" Coulson questioned; looking around before looking up at the vent cover above him.

"Oh hey Coulson" Clint's head came into view in the vents and Kate's head appeared seconds later.

"Hey Phil!" She giggled.

"What are you two doing?" He asked simply as he had no clue and no idea as to what was going on.

"We just pranked Natasha big time and-"

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" There was a yell and Kate and Clint looked behind them before letting out cries of fear.

"She's coming!" They both yelled before crawling faster than no person had ever crawled before in the vents as they made their escape. Natasha went by seconds later as she was crawling after them through the vents.

Coulson was left there standing awkwardly in the hall.

~0~

 _Three days later..._

Coulson walked onto the bridge and sighed as he heard nothing but dead silence.

"Guys, you can come out now. Natasha left for a mission yesterday." He says; throwing his hands in the air. A few agents looked up in confusion.

"No she didn't!" Clint's voice echoed throughout the bridge.

"She's just waiting!" Kate added as her voice echoed; making several more agents start to glance up in confusion.

 _0000_

 _Yeah, so that's what happened yesterday. I'll admit I still look over my shoulder even when behind the locked door to my room. Natasha may be on a mission but I'm guessing that she knows how to get her revenge on someone._

 _So this is a very good lesson for all you newbie SHIELD agents or citizens- whoever you are…_

 **Rule #1: Never ever vandalize or mess with Natasha's suit… she will get her revenge.**


	2. Socks

**Thank you for the reviews :) Here is the next one- I don't really wanna say chapter since they aren't really "chapters" technically.**

 **So here is the next one and don't worry your requests will be answered to the best of my ability!**

 _Have you ever had one of those moments when you're parent-guardian-adopted parent or whoever is in charge of you; warned you not to do something and yet you do it anyway? Well I did that earlier today and let me tell you next time Captain America warns you_ _ **not**_ _to do something you better freaking listen to him because he knows what he's talking about._

 _Right now I'm hiding in the vents on the Helicarrier. Dad warned me so now I am facing the consequences. I hopefully should be able to come out of hiding soon… Well, I hope. So I'm guessing you all want to know about this. Ok so this is what happened:_

 _0000_

"Kate please be careful" I heard Dad grumble from behind me. He was sitting at the main SHIELD table on the bridge of the Helicarrier. We had both just come back from a mission; I changed back into casual clothes but Dad was still in his suit.

I ran faster before sliding down the hall and onto the bridge.

"Relax Dad I'm being careful" I rolled my eyes.

I wasn't wearing shoes if you were wondering; just some socks.

A few agents gave me weird looks as they pasted before I ran down the hall again and slid at least a good 12 feet.

"If Fury catches you doing that you're gonna be stuck with desk duty for a month" He mumbles before turning to look at me. I backed up again before running.

"Then let's hope he doesn't catch me" I shrug before sliding towards the bridge; passing Dad as I went. "I should so try this is while shifting!" I whisper to myself. I looked around to make sure no one was looking in my general direction before I got low and shifted into a black leopard.

Dad gave me a warning look as if to say 'don't you even think about it' before I trotted a bit closer to him before running down the hall. I slid on my paws-... And then soon discovered I couldn't stop.

"Kate-!" I heard Dad from behind me before I looked up and barreled into someone; knocking them to the ground. I rolled over with a roar as I landed on my side before I slowly pushed myself up. I shifted back; putting a hand to my head before I saw Director Fury getting to his feet and staring daggers at me.

My eyes went wide before I gave him a little smile before running down the hall; grabbing my shoes on the way.

 _0000_

 _So that's what happened. And if I know anything about Fury, it's that he'll get someone to take his revenge out on me. Probably Natasha or Clint. I really hope that they don't fine me- scratch that, I hope they don't know in the first place. I'm thinking abo-_

…

I looked up from my journal and down the vent when I heard a small bang. My eyes widened before I put my journal and pen in my jacket pocket and peaked around the corner.

"Surprise!" Someone yelled. I let out a small cry and jumped; banging my head on the top of the vent ducted before falling back when I felt my weight fall out from under me. Seconds later I hit the hall floor with a sickening thud before I opened my eyes. My eyes darted around before I saw two combat boots behind me slightly. I looked up; almost upside down and saw Dad looking down at me.

"There you are I've been looking for you for over an hour" I says; crossing his arms. I slowly got to my feet; holding my head.

"I'm fine thanks" I mumble; shaking my head slightly. "Clint!" I yelled; looking up into the vent; seeing his head pop out.

"Payback from Fury, sorry Kate" He shrugs with a smirk. I gave him a glare before looking back at Dad.

"C'mon, I think you've had enough of SHIELD for one day" Dad smirks. I rolled my eyes before following him down the hallway.

"I swear feathers I'll get you back for this!" I yell.

"That better be a challenge _Rogers_!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes again. He still makes fun of me since my last named changed with the whole adoption thing.

As I followed dad down the hall I pulled out my journal again.

…

 _Uh, well he just caught me. Whoop. I am so getting him back. I'll have to ask around, maybe Natasha can help me._

 **Hope you liked it! So if you didn't get the hint above. "Kate" is asking for some ideas on how to prank Clint. XD So please give me some ideas if you have any! Please review if you liked or have any kinds of ideas!**


	3. Cotton balls and freezing temperatures

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me forever to update this XD Please review more ideas if you have any, or if you liked this one! :) Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas. For this chapter in particular: Fangirl7777, sithhannahance, AvengerFrost... thanks guys! Juilet and Molly don't worry that idea you gave me is coming up in a later chapter XD**

 _Operation –Get back at Clint for scaring the hell out of me- is a go! –Well… take 2 that is. It took some time but I finally discovered what I shall do to get back at him. I already tried once… gluing feathers to Clint's suit only made him really excited so he started jumping out of vents and scaring the hell out of newer agents yelling: "The Hawk's got you suckas!" Then he would run away flapping his feathery arms… Don't ask about my disappointment._

 _I'm on the communal floor right now. My plan is to drop the temperature in Clint's room very low and cover it in cotton balls… Oh thank you friend from SHIELD for giving me this idea. And if that plan backfires I will be using his bow to shoot suction cup arrows at him. But if my first plan succeeds I will save the bow and arrow one for a different revenge time. Alrighty… Wish me luck!_

 _0000_

I set my journal down and quickly ran towards the elevator before getting in. It took about a minute before the door opened and I walked out into the lab.

"Tony I need help" I announced.

"Oh god that's not good" Bruce mumbled looked up at us. I smirked before walking over.

"Yeah K?" He says; still looking down at his suit.

"Can you drop the temperature down to 25 degrees Fahrenheit in Clint's room?" I asked casually. He just slowly looked up.

"We already have a Capsicle Kate; I don't think we need a Hawksicle" He smirks. I roll my eyes.

"It's not for that, I'm pranking him" I explain.

"Well then I'm glad to help" He says cheerfully before looking up. "Jarvis please fulfill Kate's request" He mumbles before looking back down at his suit.

"As you wish sir" I heard Jarvis reply before I smiled.

"Thanks" I say cheerfully before turning on my heel and walking for the elevator.

"Video it for me will ya?" He calls.

"Sure thing" I call over my shoulder before walking into the elevator.

 _0000_

 _Alright! The trap is set. I also put a lock on his door so once he steps inside the door will lock from the outside behind him and he can't get out unless he uses the vents…. Those are covered in mousetraps. *sigh* my friends at SHIELD have some of the best ideas._

 _-Wait, hold on a second Dad is calling me_

…

I looked up from my journal before setting it down on the table, walking over to the counter before Dad but a bowl down in front of me. I frown before looking at the bowl; then up at him. He was leaning on his hands against the counter.

"But I don't like that soup" I mumble. He just gives me a look before walking over to the fridge.

"Would you rather have the meatloaf-"

"Hell no" I blurt out before putting a spoonful of soup into my mouth. He smirks before handing me a glass of milk. "Thanks" I say before eating some more soup. I don't know where the meatloaf came from but Tony almost chocked on it so I'm not gonna risk it. He said it was a gift from a client or something. He made Bruce take some tests on it. Of course Bruce said it was just an ordinary meatloaf but Tony was convinced otherwise.

"Hey guys!" I turned around to see Clint walk out of the elevator. I smirk to myself before turning back to my soup. Dad glances at me and I think he noticed me trying to hold in a laugh. He raised an eyebrow before looking over at Clint.

"Sup feathers" Tony calls over from the couch as he was sipping his beer.

"How was the mission?" I heard Dad asked as I was staring into my soup; trying to control my giggling.

"It was alright, I'm gonna go change" He shrugs. I think he was still in his suit. He leaves seconds later and I can practically feel Dad staring at me.

"What'd you do?" He deadpans. I sip from my milk before looking over at him.

"She's getting back at Clint for the incident with Fury," Tony calls over. "You set up video cameras right?" He asked me. I shrug a nod.

"Duh" I smirk. "In fact I'll get them up now" I run over to my laptop on the coffee table before opening it.

Minutes later I pulled up the footage; seeing Clint hadn't entered the room yet. Tony scoots over on the couch so he can watch and Dad walked over so he was standing behind the couch. Seconds later I looked up to see Natasha walk out of the elevator.

"Come watch Clint get pranked with us!" Tony called over. Natasha rolled her eyes before walking over.

"Whose bright idea was this?" She asked; sitting on the arm of the chair to my right.

"Mine obviously" I reply smugly; turning my attention back on the camera.

"What the hell happened to his room?" She laughed.

"Cotton balls happened" I deadpan before smirking.

We all looked down at the footage when there was movement. Seconds later Clint walked in and closed the door behind him. He stopped suddenly and looked around before crossing his arms; probably realizing how cold it was-… and that I just pranked him! Boo-ya!

He looked around his room with absolute confusion; seeing everything covered in cotton balls. I mean everything; the bed, curtains, floor, walls, ceiling, windows, doors, dresser. Everything! Seconds later he turned to open the door; realizing it was locked. He pulled on it for a few seconds before letting go of the door knob; looking around before his eyes trailed up to the camera that we were watching through.

"Very freaking funny Kate!" He yelled. I smiled to myself. I slowly fist bumped Tony. This is amazing. I didn't think it would actually work!

 _0000_

 _Operation –Get back at Clint for scaring the hell out of me- is a success! Hell yeah! I'm so happy right now it's not even funny! Now Clint will know better than to scare me in the vents._

 _Ok, next up I'll be08yn9y9797g+_"L{L}cw, v4mj85s4 s; h5oi s; hse h ….._

…

"What the hell Clint!" I yelled as he scribbled all over the page I was writing. He laughed before running out of the room. I glared after him before turning back to the page; erasing the scribbles.

…

 _Sorry bout that everyone. Clint just scribbled all over the page… *sigh* I guess some things are just not to be…_

 **Rule #2: Don't mess with Fury… his assassins will come after you…**

 **Rule #3: If Hawkeye gets back at you for bulldozing Director Fury over, don't try to get back at him… pranking Clint will lead you down a dark road, trust me on this. Trying to get even is not a good idea; just let Feathers have the last word on the matter**


	4. Advice

**Next one is up everyone! :D I hope you like this one! And I also will be putting up a one-shot that takes place between A Place to Call Home and the sequel. It's right before they leave for DC. So that will be up pretty soon :)**

 _So I've come to realize that you can trust everyone at the tower with pretty much everything… well, almost everything. I'm referring to Tony right now. He can give some bad advice; I have just found out. It's so not fair._

 _0000_

"Are you sure?" I asked Tony. He nodded.

"Yeah kid, I'm sure if you hack the files you'll find all the info you need on the mission" He says like it wasn't a big deal.

Fury was sending me on a mission and it was a group mission with several newer agents that will get in the way. I don't want to go on the mission so Tony talked to me about hacking into the files to change the mission.

"Alright" I say slowly. "Wish me luck then" I add before walking out of the lab on the carrier.

Only minutes later I walked into the room filled with SHIELD computers. After checking them all I found one where someone forgot to logout. Idiots.

I smirk to myself before getting to work.

~0~

"Tony!" I yelled in anger; running by the lab before I kept going. I saw him look over and laugh when he saw the 14 agents that were chasing me. I kinda just did a very bad no no... Breaking into classified files is not a good idea!

I quickly ran down the hall; jumping over a couple crates before pushing through several agents as I kept going.

I came around the corner before seeing Fury on the bridge off to the right. He turned and nodded to 5 agents before they were chasing me to.

"C'mon!" I whined before sprinting down the other hall.

"We will open fire!" I heard behind me. I turned back quickly and saw they had Tasers. God damn it! Really?!

I grabbed the side of the wall and slid around to the next hall parallel to the one I was just in; swinging around before I kept running and saw Dad walking towards me. He hadn't seen me yet.

I kept running and was about 10 ft. away when he looked up and furrowed his eyebrows before making me stop.

"Kate what are you doing?" He asked; looking a bit concerned but also a little confused. I opened my mouth before swallowing; then breathing heavy.

Seconds later the 19 agents came around the corner; still running towards me.

He looked up confused before I saw him let out a breath before he slowly looked down at me.

"What?" I whined. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh it wasn't you fault?" He repeated. "Then why are you being chased by over a dozen agents?" He asked. His tone soon became slightly pissed off and I just didn't say anything else.

"Agent Sa- Rogers hacked into several classified files" One agent said; stumbling over his words slightly. I rolled my eyes but Dad barely noticed.

"I'll take her to Fury" He told them. They just gave a nod before looking at me before walking away. After they disappeared I went to slowly back up behind him before I turned around to keep walking when he grabbed me arm.

"You're not going anywhere" He said sternly. I huff before turning back to him.

"It wasn't my fault though!" I argued. He didn't look convinced.

"What were you doing in the first place?"

"Trying to change the mission I was going on" I blurt out. "I would be stuck with several newbie agents who don't know squat so I'm not dealing with that" I make clear.

"Then why didn't you just go talk to Fury?" He asked slightly louder.

"Because Tony said it's easier to hack into files" I say. He stopped for a moment and I couldn't read his expression.

"Tony said that" He replied. I nod.

Oh crap. Oh no... He's in for it. I saw him hesitate before his eyes darted to the side; down the other hall.

"Stark" He yelled down the hall before walking the way I came. I was left standing in the middle of the hall before I frowned slightly.

Well that'll make up for him getting me in trouble. Everyone knows that my Dad and Tony have some pretty creative God damn differences and they don't always get along. But everyone at the Tower Is family so we always make up later when we fight.

"Oh, and your grounded by the way" He peaked around the corner.

"What?!" I yell. "Not fair! I was tricked!"

"If it was anyone else I would let it slide" He replied. I scoff. "Honey you should know better than to take advice on ' consequences of hacking into SHIELD' from Tony" He makes clear. I hesitate before getting the point. I see where he's getting at.

"But-" He stops me before I could continue.

"Go wait on the bridge" He says sternly. I just rolled my eyes before walking down the opposite hall with my arms crossed.

This sucks.

~0~

A few minutes later I was sitting on the bridge of the carrier. Fury was staring daggers at me and Clint was off to the side snickering. I stuck my tongue out at him in annoyance and he just makes some weird face back at me.

Seconds later someone walked past me; behind me. I looked up slightly seeing Dad.

"Did you chew Tony out?" I asked. If so I could watch the camera footage later and laugh my ass off.

"I had a civilized conversation with him" He corrects. I raise an eyebrow and see him hiding that pissed off mood. He so chewed Tony out for telling me to hack SHIELD. "Let's go" He adds. I nod before standing up and following him. I narrowed my eyes at Clint as I passed him and he rolled his eyes.

 _0000_

 _Yep. It wasn't cool. And I'm still grounded! I can't go on any missions and I have nothing to do. Although I did find some video of Dad yelling at Tony for it and that made my day. I guess it wasn't so bad._

 **Rule #4: Don't listen to Tony when he tells you hacking into SHIELD to change mission details is easier than talking to Fury; you'll most likely get grounded.**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Sorry everyone! I know I've been falling behind a little bit but the A Place to Call Home sequel is still in tha making, so I have to right several drafts and pick the better ones to work with. It's a long process XD Hope you like this! :)**

 _I've made one of the biggest mistakes ever. You know that game Truth or Dare? I never liked playing it as a kid or teenager, and I don't know what possessed me to do it this time…_

 _0000_

"Truth or dare" Darcy said. We were playing truth or dare at the moment. Pepper and Jane were out getting dinner.

"Hmm" Thor hesitated. A good minute went by before I cleared my throat.

"If you pick truth you have to answer and question she asks honestly. And if you pick dare you have to do whatever she says to do" I explain.

"Alright then" He says before turning to Darcy.

"Dare" He smirks. I face palm and Clint laughs. Oh god why. I saw dad drop his head; as if he was expecting the worst to happen. Natasha smiled in almost a creepy way; kinda like a -I can't wait to see what happens here- type of thing.

"Heat up my noodles without tearing down the tower" She holds out her paper plate of cold spaghetti noodles. We all furrow our eyebrows. Thor looked confused before he smiled.

"Alright" He said before getting up; taking he plate into the kitchen. We all looked at Darcy.

"You just wasted a perfectly good dare for his first time" Tony deadpanned. Darcy shrugged.

"But he doesn't know how to use the microwave" She pointed out. I felt my eyes widen and everyone else's did to as we all looked over at the same time; seeing Thor press start on the microwave as the metal fork was still on the plate.

I felt my heart skip a beat before everyone ducked behind the couches. I peeked up to see when Dad quickly stepped on the rim of his shield; making it fly into the air as he grabbed it and pulled me down beside the couch as we hid behind it when the microwave exploded. Fire and smoke shot out around the room; climbing over the couches and going over us.

My ears where ringing a bit as it grew quiet and Thor walked over a few seconds later. He was covered in ash and looked confused.

"I don't understand" He spoke up. We all looked around at each other and Dad slowly let go of me as we all got to our feet.

"Yeah, definitely a waste" I laughed. Tony smirked before looking around; seeing his beer one floor. He picked it up and shook it. There was still some beer left. He took a sip and made a face.

"This is warm" He stated in a disappointed voice.

"Are we going to continue?" Clint asked.

"We should!" I add.

"No" Dad made clear. I gave him a pouty face before my eyes went around the communal floor; seeing everything black with soot.

"Please?" I pout. He gives me a look before I looked over at Clint.

"Come on Cap'n" He smirks. Seconds later a piece of the ceiling in the kitchen fell; making us all flinch except Dad who was just looking at Clint with a 'really?' Look.

"He doesn't get a choice in his" Tony decides.

Minutes later we set the two couches back up and sat back down.

"Truth or dare?" Clint asked.

"Truth" Tony shrugged. "I got nothin to hide" Clint smirked before exchanging a glance with everyone.

"I'm gonna say this before Pepper gets home. So besides Pepper of course; hottest girl you've ever had se-" I felt someone cover my ears before I could hear the end of that. I saw Clint finish his sentence before Tony said something. Of course I still couldn't hear.

"What the-" I turned slightly; seeing it was just dad before he was giving Clint a look.

"There is a minor in the room thank you" Natasha spoke up; giving Clint a look.

"Oh! Yeah- sorry Kate" Clint chuckled before looking at me. I crossed my arms with a huff. It sucks being the youngest one at the Tower.

"Wait, wait, wait- I have a picture of her when she used to be a stripper, Jarvis bring it up" Tony said. A hologram appeared on the wall. There were several gasps before I saw the looks of horror on both Natasha and Dad's face. Natasha covered my eyes with a hand before Dad did the same.

"Minor!" I head Natasha yell.

"Do not ever do that again" I heard Dad snap before they both lowered their hands and I blinked several times; letting my eyes adjust to the light again seeing the picture was gone.

Tony rolled his eyes before turning to me.

"Ok kid, truth or dare" Tony asked. I narrowed my eyes before tapping my finger on my leg.

"Truth" I sigh.

"When was the last time you did something behind your father's back and what was it that you did?" He asked; taking a drink of his beer. I scoffed and narrowed my eyes.

"That's cruel" I seethed when I saw Dad raise an eyebrow and look over at me.

"You chose truth" He said back; mocking my voice. I glared at him before huffing.

"I would like to hear this" Dad said; leaning forward a bit.

"Well... "My eyes darted to the ground. "I Uh- might of Uh... I might have snuck off on a mission with Sasha and Jack and we accidentally blew up one of the-"

"You did _**what**_?!" Dad shouted in shock before I could finish. My eyes went wide and I was about to respond when the elevator door opened.

"Oh my god?!" Pepper yelled as she walked in with Jane. We all jumped and turned to see them walk in.

"Oh no" Clint breathes.

"What happened?!" Jane asked in shock.

"He happened" Darcy pointed at Thor.

"I completely the dare" He replied; not seeing anything wrong. I smirked to myself.

"Nothing wrong with that" I reply.

"You're not off the hook young lady." Dad states before looking back at me. I could see he meant business. My eyes darted around and I swallowed hard.

"Look, a distraction!" I yelled and pointed before bolting out of the room.

 _0000_

 _This is my closing statement. Please people; be careful who you play this game with. If it's with friends I suggest you run out of the building. With best friends? You're already being sucked into their plans to humiliate you! It's too late- Wait, hold that thought._

…

"What?" I yelled down the hall at Clint.

"Come here a second you have to see this!" Clint was on the verge of bursting into some loud laughter. I can tell. I put the pen down and walk over to where he was before looking into the room; seeing Pepper and Jane with Tony and Thor.

"Wasn't my fault" I heard Tony grumble as he was sweeping away in the kitchen.

"But you were the one to start this dreadful game" Thor says back.

"Keep cleaning you two!" Pepper ordered as she and Jane were sitting drinking coffee at the table. I put a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter before me and Clint quickly walked back into the other room. I quickly ran back to the chair and sat down.

…

 _Never mind, this was so worth seeing Tony and Thor being punished my Jane and Pepper. Well-… Still; I would never go through that again. Hopefully Dad won't find out that we blew up one of the faces at Mount Rushmore-_

...

"Kate!" I heard Dad yell. I flinched before looking at the doorway seeing him standing there. "What happened to George Washington!?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You blew his face up!" He deadpanned; holding out a SHIELD hologram thing on a tablet; showing Mount Rushmore.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaattt….." I breathe. Oh god. I'm dead. His patriotism will be the death of me for being one of the people responsible for this… felony. "I-" I laughed. "I would tell you if I did something like tha-"I quickly threw my pen down before running for the stairs before he could say anything else.

 **Rule #5: Never play Truth or Dare with the Avengers… it will exploit your darkest secrets and perhaps be the cause of Captain America grounding you for destroying one of America's prized monuments-… in this case, one of the faces on Mount Rushmore…**


	6. The Talk (sort of)

**Couldn't help but update this again XD Don't worry I will be updating the actual story very soon! :) I know you all have been waiting and I am sorry for that. Please enjoy this one. I literally thought of it last night and just finished writing it and couldn't help but update it XD**

 _Does your parent/guardian/adoptive parent ever have those weird talks with you? Yes, I mean the ones about boyfriends, sex, relationships, and getting pregnant. Those are awkward right? Well guess what, it just happened and I'm about to kill someone._

 _0000_

I jumped when my bedroom door burst open.

"Katelyn Maria Rogers!" I turned quickly and felt my heart suddenly rapidly start beating out of fear. He said Rogers. That sounds weird coming from him but I was too scared to laugh.

Dad walked over and I couldn't tell if he was mad or not. He was in his stealth suit again. Maybe he's about to leave? Hm, he does hand his helmet on. And he also has the shield on his back so maybe he's leaving soon.

Did I do something wrong?

I quickly started searching my mind for answers of what it could be. I left the oven on? Didn't close the window? I can think of anything.

Once he got a bit closer to where I was, I looked up at him with unsure eyes. He looked a bit concerned but like he had pity for me which is a bit weird.

"Ok, Kate I need you to be honest ok?" He asked in a very calm voice. He was hiding some anger. You can be damn sure of that.

I swallowed and nodded. He took in a breath before speaking.

"Who's the father?" He asked; with a face like he was preparing for the worst.

... ...

...

... ... ...

 _ **What the literal hell?!**_

"Excuse me?" I asked in an 'are you freaking kidding' me tone.

"It's ok, you can tell me honey" He sat down next to me in the chair. My mouth was open and I couldn't close it from shock.

"Do you mean my biological father? Cause he's-"

"No Kate, the father of your child" He says. My jaw immediately dropped. Kids please excuse my language but... _What the fuck, dad?!_

"Jesus Christ, dad I'm n-"

"Please tell me, who the father is" He says. "I know this must be hard since you're still very young. Was it one of those kids from SHIELD? What about Jack, was it him? It couldn't have been him; he's dating Sasha. Wait... Was it Caleb?" He asked finally at the end. I couldn't speak I was still in shock. He swallowed and waited for a response.

Oh my god. I thought I would have a nice and peaceful Sunday.

"It was Caleb wasn't it" He says. I finally spoke up.

"What the hell Dad?! Are you serious right now?!" I yelled.

"It _was_ Caleb!" He says.

"NO! I'M _NOT_ PREGNANT!" I yell. That shut him up for a moment.

"You're sure?" He asked slowly. I took in steady breath before letting it out... Before I started yelling again.

"YES! I THINK I WOULD REMEMBER IF I LOST MY _VIRGINITY_!" I yell. " _AND_ GET PREGNANT!" I add. He still looked confused.

"But Clint and Tony told me you were. And they also said you were looking up baby names and talking to Sam about it-"

"AND YOU _BELIEVED_ THEM?!" I shout. He hesitates to say anything. "Yes I was looking up names, but not because _I_ was pregnant!" I make clear. "Sam's cousin is having a baby and she's been asking me about some names!" I explain. "Oh my god" I breathe; letting my face fall into my hands. He swallows and gives a nod after a moment. Tony and Clint as so dead right now. They will end.

Speak of the devil, Tony and Clint entered the room seconds later.

"How're the names coming?" Clint smiled. In a "Haha in your face" sort of way. Tony was hiding a smirk.

"YOU FREAKING ASSHOLES, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I yelled before shifting into a black leopard with a roar and sprinted after them.

 _0000_

 _Embarrassing right? Not to mention that would mean I lost my virginity_ _ **before**_ _my Dad. This in several ways isn't even possible. Besides the fact that he isn't my biological father. But still it's weird! Ok, ok, I'll shut up about this topic._

 **Rule #6: You all have my permission to push Clint and Tony off the roof of the nearest building.**


	7. Revenge

**Sorry! I know it took a while to update this. Please enjoy!**

I huffed as I was tapping my pen against my mouth; staring at my journal that had a list of ideas. Getting back at Clint and Tony was going to be harder than I thought. I sighed as I continued to stare at the paper.

Looking up I put my pen down before walking around the counter. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a cup before getting water.

"Jarvis do we have any of that peach water- flavor- powder or-… whatever it is?" I grumbled.

" _In the cupboard to your right_ " Jarvis spoke up.

"Thank ya" I smile before opening the cupboard… I wasn't ready though for the box that fell out. "Shit!" I yelled as an orange cloud rose up from whatever powder was in the box that fell out. "No no no no no" I quickly picked up the box and somewhat slammed it down on the counter. Swatting away the cloud I huffed. "Damn-" I stopped myself when I looked down and saw that my water was orange. "…it" I breathed before hatching an idea.

My eyes went to the box as I picked it up and read the label. A grin creeped onto my face as I quietly placed the box back on the counter.

"Jarvis where are Tony and Clint?" I looked up.

" _Mr. Stark is currently in the lab and Agent Barton is coming out of the elevator-_ "

"Hey Kate" I jerked my head around to see Clint walk out of the elevator.

"Hi" I say quickly; throwing the box in the cupboard before I shut it and quickly grabbed the orange juice from the fridge as I poured some in a different glass. "Want some OJ?" I asked. He looked over and shrugged.

"Sure" He sat down at the counter and I grabbed the water one and handed it to him before taking a sip of my actual orange juice. He took a sip and I hid my smile as I finished drinking some of my orange juice.

His eyes widened and he spit it back out into his cup and I burst out laughing.

"What the hell was that?!" He blurted out before wiping his mouth repeatedly with his sleeve. I was on the ground laughing so hard.

"I'm not telling you!" I giggled uncontrollably as I was rolling on the floor. "Now it's Tony's turn" I make clear as I got to my feet.

"Oh this is your revenge isn't it?" He says; throwing his hands in the air before making a disgusted face.

"Yes." I point at him as I was already making another glass of whatever the hell I just gave him.

"Nope. I'm not gonna let you get him as much as I despise the guy sometimes" He says before walking around to my side of the counter. I stopped and looked at him.

Oh no.

I slowly poured the glass into a coffee mug and closed the lid tight before backing up a few steps.

"Don't even think about it" I made clear. He smirked and I cursed under my breath before running for the stairs. He quickly caught up and grabbed me from behind; preventing me from reaching the door. "Clint!" I yelled. "That's not funny!" I yelled in an angry voice but started laughing.

"To me this is very funny" He shot back. I quickly tossed the cup in the air and dropped out of his grip before shifting into a German shepherd as I ran forward and caught the cup handle in my teeth. I quickly looked back at him with my ears perked up; ready to run.

"Show off" He laughed before running after me. I barked between the handle in my mouth before I ran for the stairs; pushing the handle down with my paws before running down; hearing him slam the door open as he ran after me. I kept running when I finally started gaining a lot of ground as he was falling behind.

I burst out the lab door and ran up to Tony who was at one of the counters sitting on a stool. I ran up and jumped slightly; putting my paws up on the counter as I somewhat got in his face with the coffee cup.

He didn't even flinch as he just looked at me for a few seconds.

"Let me guess, this is from Pepper right?" He mumbled; eyes fixed on the glove of his suit as he tweaked something in the wrist. I let out a small woof as I set it down next to him and waited. He sighed as he picked up another tool and casually picked up the cup as well. I waited patiently as he was about to take a sip when suddenly the door burst open and I growled as I turned to see Clint.

"Don't-!" He yelled but I barked a laugh as Tony had already started to drink. Clint and I were both staring at him in absolute silence as his eyes widened and he immediately spit it out.

"Holy shit what the hell is she tryin to do, kill me?!" He blurted out. I was rolling across the floor whining and laughing.

"It's not from Pepper Stark, Kate's pranking us" He made clear. I stopped as I was lying on my back with my paws in the air as I looked between the two of them. It was dead silent.

…

"KATE MARIA ROGERS, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I ran faster up the stairs as a look of fear had quickly taken over my face. As I ran out I came to a stop; breathing heavy as I saw Dad walking around the counter and out into the open area of the communal floor.

I know he told me this morning he was coming back from his mission that he left for two days ago. I quickly ran over to him and he looked down before smiling.

"Hey Kate, how're-" He had taken his helmet off when he stopped as he was about to put in down as he knelt down when I ran behind him; my tail low and my ears back. "Kate what's wrong" He asked in an immediate serious tone. I whined before looking up at him with innocent eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I noticed the few scratches he had on his face along with the dirt that was here and there on his suit. Seconds later I heard footsteps rapidly getting louder and my eyes widened as I quickly looked around for something to hide behind.

As quick as the though popped into my head I shifted back into my normal self and Dad stood up looking confused as I grabbed the shield off his back and hid behind it.

"Wha- Kate" He said sternly before the door slammed open and we both jumped and turned as Dad seriously almost got into a fighting stance as he turned and relaxed before rolling his eyes. "Kate it's just Tony and Clint" He says before looking at me. I was wide eyed as only my eyes were peaking over his shield.

"Exactly" I state back. He furrowed his eyebrows before looking back at them as they were staring me down. When Dad was no longer looking at me I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Oh that's it!" Tony made clear before they both ran towards me.

'Wait-! Just a minute" Dad made clear and stopped them. "What's this about" He demanded.

"This is about your daughter trying to poison us with crap that looks like orange juice to get back at us" Clint says.

Dad stops for a moment and slowly looked back at me over his shoulder with that look. My mouth was open as I didn't know what to say as my eyes went straight over to Dad as I quickly smiled.

"It's just a small dose of revenge, no biggy" I smile innocently as I gripped the strap of his shield tighter.

"Uh huh" Dad shakes his head before looking back at Tony and Clint who were just feet away now as I was behind Dad. I saw Tony and Clint smirk and my smile faded as I got serious.

"Dad-"

"You know Kate, sometimes you don't have to extract revenge on people" He says to me.

"You're supposed to be helping me here." I deadpan with an emotionless face.

"Yeah but, I don't always have to be the voice of reason. Have at it" He stated with a shrug before looking back at them. They grinned and a look of fear replaced my smile as I dropped the shield and ran. Shifted into a black leopard I jumped onto the rim of the couch before leaping to the other couch as they both ran around. I scrambled off the couch and ran towards one of the windows and in seconds- managed to shift back, open the window, and jump.

"Kate!" I heard Dad as I was falling before I shifted into an eagle and flapped my wings as I flew back up with a caw. Tony and Clint glared at me and Dad gave me the 'you ever do that again I swear to god you'll be sorry' look.

Now I got three of them after me…. What the hell I'm taking advantage of this. I flapped my wings more and cawed at them.

"Jarvis" Tony stated. I looked at him for a moment and cocked my head to the side when suddenly a suit was flying down and Tony jumped out and seriously landed in the suit as it closed around him and he was now hovering. My eyes widened and I didn't know what to do next.

"Kate" I heard Dad as I looked around Tony to see him looking at me with a blank face. "Run" He stated. I swallowed and looked back at Tony before shifting back with a smirk as I started to free fall.

"Yep. That's definitely your kid Rogers" I heard Tony call before he was flying down after me. I smirked as I was at least 6 feet from the building as I kept falling down; keeping myself balanced out when I finally shifted into a bird and caught myself in midair as Tony shot down past me and I flew back up towards the window. He was quickly catching up and I quickly flew in and over both Dad and Clint's head as I shifted back and hit the floor with a thud and rolled into the counter with a crash.

"Ow" I groaned as I slowly pushed myself up. "Note to self to write this down" I grumbled as I tried to push myself up.

~0~

I kept writing in my journal as every sound I managed to hear made me jump and jerk around to see. Sighing I kept writing as my leg bounced nervously.

…

 _Worst idea in history. I've never made a worse mistake in my life. I had it coming to. Trying to get back at Clint ended in failure too._

 _*huff*_

 _I'm really starting to loath Tony and Clint!-_

...

"Kate where'd you put my shield" Dad huffed as he walked into my room. I slowly looked back at him before my eyes shot down to his shield that happened to be leaning against my desk next to me.

"But I need to defend myself" I state as he looked over and tilted his head to the side with a sigh when he saw his shield over where I was.

"Against Tony and Clint? Yeah, and whose fault is that?" He asked with a barely noticeable smirk before he walked over. I frowned as he picked it up and put it back on his back. He looked at me for a moment before his eyes went to my journal. "What's that?" He asked. I immediately turned and practically chucked it across the room and he leaned back in surprise.

"Nothing" I smile. He hesitates before giving a slow nod; a confused look now on his face.

'Alright then" He nodded to himself before he walked for the door. I give a big smile before letting myself relax as he walked out. I got up and walked towards my journal that was now on my bed when my door opened again and I made a dead stop.

'Don't forget you have missions debrief at 4" Dad says as he was clipping his helmet back on. I huff.

"Fine, -… where're you going?" I ask slowly.

"Clint wants me on his next mission so I'm heading back out" He explains before leaving again when he popped his head back in. "You better show up to debrief this time or else I'll have Fury give you desk duty" I frown and roll my eyes before falling on my bed.

"Okey Dokey" I mumble.

"Natasha said she'd bring you back after your debrief so I'd show up" He smirks.

"Well in that case I'll be there early" I smile. He nods and smiled. He just stared at me for a moment and I think he caught on.

"You're being sarcastic aren't you" He smiled with a hint of his own sarcasm.

"Yep" I popped the P. He rolls his eyes before looking down the hall and then back over at me.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" He says. I smile and nod before he closed the door a crack and I picked up my journal and pen.

…

 _Alright, so… Now I think I'll get back into the rules for what to_ _ **avoid**_ _when living with these people. Now that I know its unlikely Dad will help me I don't stand a chance against them…_

 _Although, I do have my suit that Tony gave me… And Natasha can always help me with Clint._

 _Oh screw it, I'm so gonna keep this going._

 **Hope you liked that one! I know it was a bit longer than the usual ones, please review if you have more ideas or requests for multi-chapter one shots like my one about Kate being bullied at SHIELD.**

 **Big thank you to** _ **Fangirl7777**_ **for all the fantastic ideas you sent me!**


	8. Medicine

**Couldn't help but update this again! Don't worry, Kate will be doing another prank soon and she will have a secret weapon helping her. I'll give you a hint; she's Russian and scares the hell out of pretty much everyone XD**

 **I just thought up this idea this morning when I was thinking about my childhood X'D Please enjoy and review if you liked it! :)**

 _You know the icky medicine that tastes really bad? Crap- doesn't it suck when your parent, guardian, step parent, etc. literally does everything in their power to get you to just take the god damn medicine?... I may have had one of those experiences... Yesterday actually... Yep._

 _0000_

"Kate you need to take this" Dad made clear. I shook my head again as I was sitting on my bed.

"No" I grumble.

"Kate-" He says in a warning tone.

"It's gross" I argue; crossing my arms. I was sick and the doctor prescribed this stupid medicine that tastes like the grossest thing on earth.

"I don't care; do you wanna be sick the rest of the week?" He asked. He was getting impatient, I could tell. I shook my head and mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He blinked before raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I snap.

"Kate I swear if you don't take this right now you can say goodbye to SHIELD missions for the rest of the month" He snapped back. I glared at him and then down at the ground.

~0~

 **2 minutes later...**

"Kate get back here right now!" Dad yelled. I quickly ran around the couch and then hopped over the other as I ran to the kitchen.

"No!" I yelled back. He was on the opposite side of the counter as I was mimicking his movements only opposite.

"You're making this harder than it has to be" He made clear.

"It's gross!" I argue back. "I don't wanna take it!"

"Well guess what you have to" He says.

"Hey Cap, can you give me a hand in the-"

"Barton, help me" Dad turned and immediately asked him. Clint furrowed his eyebrows; looking at me before looking back at Dad.

"With what?" He asked slowly. I glared at Dad as he was looking over at Clint but keeping an eye on me.

"She needs to take this and I can't get her to" He makes clear. "I'm ordering you to help me with this" he adds.

"Oh great" I say before cursing under my breath.

"Alright" He shrugs. I don't hesitate to bolt for the couches again and now I got both of them after me. I managed to get around one couch and then back into the bar. Someone pulled me back and I didn't mean to at first- but I full blown knocked my head back into theirs.

"Ow! Shi-shoot" Clint snapped and corrected before letting go and put a hand against his head. I laughed before running for the door when Dad grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Dad put me down!" I snapped, trying to get out of his grip.

"Kate you are seriously acting like a child right now" He says.

"And?!" I throw my hands up.

"Take the god damn medicine and we won't have this problem!" He said back before putting me down. I quickly backed up when I tripped over something and fell on my back. I started to push myself back when I looked up and saw Clint behind me. They had me surrounded.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I made clear as I tried to crawl to the right when he quickly got a hold of me and pinned my wrists above my head.

"Damn it Clint, you're not helping!" I snap; looking at him above me as I was on my back- he was behind me.

"Just let him give you the medicine!" He said back as Dad kneeled down on one knee somewhat next to me and over me.

"Kate open your mouth" Dad snapped.

"No!" I snapped right back.

"You're taking this or so help me you'll be sorry" He made clear.

"You'll never take me ali-" I started but as I said it he quickly shoved the medicine in my mouth. Not seconds later he put a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't spit it back out and I made a noise in disgusted. This tastes like crap! My god I'm gonna throw up.

"Swallow it" He snapped. I just glared at him as he was glaring right back. There was a moment of just death glares and Clint tilted his head to the side.

"Cap you know she can still breathe" Clint pointed out. I looked up at him with an 'are you kidding me?!' Look.

"Oh- good point" Dad grumbled before holding my nose. I groaned and glared at

Clint.

"God damn it Kate, just swallow it!" Dad spoke up again. I just kept glaring at him before my eyes started to wander. I don't really know how long I can hold my breath like this... Let's find out!

Dad huffed before looking to his right and then back at me with an impatient look. I blinked and looked up at Clint who looked pretty amused.

Sometime later I realized my vision was spotting so I finally swallowed a bit.

"Did you swallow it?" He asked. I blinked before giving a little nod. He sighs and exchanges a glance with Clint. "Ok, thank you" He says before taking his hands away. "Now that wasn't so hard was i-" I quickly spit the medicine out in his face before getting out of Clint's grip and ran. I turned back, seeing Clint rolling over laughing so hard he was almost crying and Dad clenched his jaw before just looking at me; white medicine all over his face as he was still kneeling down on one knee. It wasn't intentional I just didn't realize his face was in the way or that I could spit medicine that far...

So basically accidentally on purpose.

I gave a really small innocent smile and he gave me a look that made my heart start to rapidly beat out of my chest.

…...

I'm dead.

I didn't hesitate to run for the stairwell door and out of site.

~0~

About an hour later I was eating some strong mint candies while sitting on my bed drawing. I haven't seen Dad at all since-... Well, since I spit medicine in his face. I laughed for a good ten minutes once I was safe in my room; it was so definitely worth it.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and I quickly look up. Putting my stuff down I got up and walked over before opening the door. I stopped dead and looked up to see none other than- guess who?! My Dad!

I just stared at him wide eyed for a moment with a deer in headlights look before i swallowed. Seconds later I gave him a big and nervous smile. He gave me a bit of a warm sarcastic smile.

"Heeelllooooooo" I draw out.

"Hi" He states. I swallow again as the tension jumped several notches. I looked at him for a moment before my eyes went up to his hair. I took a in a deep breath through my mouth then bit my bottom lip.

"You Uh..." I tried to hide a smile. "You have some medicine in your hair" I say quietly before crossing my arms and hid my smile with my fist. He clenched his jaw and let out an irritated huff before looking back down at me.

"And who's fault is that I wonder" He sighed before walking into my room. I just stood in my door way for another second before following him. "You drawing something?" He asked. I nod and hop back on my bed.

"Yeah"

"What is it?" He asked; standing to my right with his arms crossed.

"Nothing" I say as I slowly closed my sketch book. His shoulders slumped and he looked at me. "Hey- I have a policy where-"

"I know I know" He chuckles. "No one gets to see until it's finished" He says with a nod as his arms were still crossed. I nod before opening it back up and continued the German shepherd drawing; facing the book away from him so he couldn't see.

"I remember when I got that for you" He smiled. I looked up and smiled back before looking at the cover.

"So long ago" I laughed before continuing.

"You got that right" He smirked before looking down at my alarm clock. Several seconds went by before he looked over at me again.

"I have something for you" He says. I hesitate to look up for a few seconds as I shaded around the fur on the German shepherd's back. I looked up seconds later and my eyes immediately locked onto the medicine bottle he was holding. I immediately glared at him and he tried to hide a smirk but failed.

"Please just take it" He says. "I'd hate to have to pin you to the floor again" He says in an amused tone. I grumble under my breath before looking back up at him.

"How about we make a deal" He says. I stare at him blankly before raising an eyebrow. He just keeps looking at me for a moment when the gears started turning in my head.

"Ok" I say before thinking for a moment. There were many things I could take advantage of right now. His expression slowly started to show some regret- from offering that deal probably.

"Let me go on your next mission" I state. It was quiet before Dad let out a breath. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes slightly at me. I smiled big with a slow encouraging nod. He just kept looking at me before his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Fine" He says and throws a hand in the air.

"Good" I smile and took the bottle from him. He looked a bit shocked as I poured the right amount of the thick white substance into the little cup before I drank it all in one gulp. I gagged a bit but swallowed again to make sure I didn't do something crazy like spite it back out- Haha that would be weird...

He just stared at me with his mouth partially open.

"What?" I asked; putting the medicine bottle back in his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows just barely before smiling.

"Nothing" He says before shrugging. "Nothing, Uh... Ok" He says before looking down at the bottle in his hand. "I'm gonna go see if Natasha has word from Fury" I nod before looking out my window, then back at him.

"You're actually gonna let me on your mission right?" I asked hopefully. For a spit second he didn't say anything before he nodding quickly.

"Yeah, deals a deal" He says. "Now, make sure you finish writing out that report for the N.D. mission" He points at me before walking for the door. I let out a quiet breath before nodding and rolled my eyes.

Last week I had a undercover mission in North Dakota. Natasha wanted me to practice writing out my reports for missions. Since I was a junior agent of SHIELD all my missions had to be in the country. As long as a higher ranking agent that was an adult was with me I could accompany them on out of country missions.

"I will" I tell him before he walked out. I hesitated before opening my sketch book again as I continued.

"Hey-" I looked back over seeing Dad had stuck his head back in my room. I smiled and nodded as I looked at him. "You pull that again with the medicine and I will end you" He makes clear; immediate getting seriously. I chuckled a bit before my face dropped.

"Yes Dad" I reply with a reassuring nod; still showing my dear in head lights look. He just gives me a warm smile before nodding.

"Dinner's in a few" He adds. I just nod; my teeth together in a forced smile as he shut the door and I dropped the face; looking nervous before I went back to my drawing. Wow... That was tense... Dad sure knows how to play the intimidation game.

 _0000_

 _Medicine is the worst... But hey, maybe you'll get lucky next time your parent, guardian, step parent or whoever takes care of you- offers to make a deal; make sure you take advantage of this! Haha! I know I did!_

 _ **Rule #7: Make sure to put up a fight when someone or some people try to give you that medicine that takes really bad. And if they happen to be Hawkeye or Captain America-... Well... Make sure to put up a good fight and don't hold back. They'll most likely come back with a plan B and make sure you take advantage of it!**_


End file.
